


Fuck Halloween

by Dark_Labyrinth



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, Asphyxiation, Double Penetration, Gang Rape, Gangbang, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, little to no prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Labyrinth/pseuds/Dark_Labyrinth
Summary: I truly hope you enjoy your fic! I have been super busy and am working on a second one because your prompts were hella awesome.





	Fuck Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElysiumsFalling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElysiumsFalling/gifts).



It was finally fucking over. Halloween at the bar was busier than he could have ever asked for. It was nice to think of all the money he should have made but considering it took them until damn near four in the morning just to half-ass clean he decided next year he just might need to close for Halloween and go to a fucking party. Craig was passed the fuck out in the back and the rest of his brothers had left much earlier in the night. They all had plans that he was sure included some naked girl or other. Craig was the only one who chose to fuck his girl in the back and proceed to pass out right after. Deran had laughed when the girl came stumbling out of the back room with her tit still falling out of her tank. He asked the new girl Camden to take her home and was left to himself and some peace and fucking quiet. 

He surveyed the bar. Still looked like shit, but he didn’t give a fuck. He’d clean it tomorrow and make Craig help him. He turned when the door opened and saw a very fucking gorgeous guy walk in. At first glance, Deran thought his treat had walked through the door. He was almost as tall as Craig but he had long dark hair and crystal blue eyes. He had scruff that was very delectable and the body under that t-shirt and jeans looked promising. 

“Dude, sorry we’re closed,” Deran said. 

“Really? Fuck. I was hoping for one last…” the man was saying as six large men shoved him further into the bar and slammed the door. The last one locked it. They were all in suits and weird masks that made him think of those Purge movies. 

“What the fuck?” Deran asked as he set his feet apart, getting ready to throw down. 

“Fuck…” one of the men said as he rounded the bar and closed in on Deran. “That does sound like fun, doesn’t it?” 

“Sure does,” another one said. 

“Couldn’t of put it better myself,” said another. 

“I don’t fucking think so,” Deran said and jumped the bar to try to make it to his gun. 

Two things happened at once. One of the other guys knocked out the gorgeous guy with a shotgun to the scalp and another one pulled a shotgun to point at Deran’s head. “I would leave that gun right where it is,” the man said 

“I don’t think you guys know who you’re fucking with. But take the cash and get the fuck out.” Deran was pissed that he hadn’t locked up right after the girls left. He had locked up earlier but forgot to lock up after Camden left with titsfallingout. 

“Oh, I know exactly who you are, Deran Cody. I know who your mom is and your brothers. Thing is, I don’t care.” 

Deran hadn’t noticed at first glance, this one in the jeans and white oxford had a slight limp. As if he’d been hurt recently or an old injury was acting up. But he supposed it didn’t matter when he had five guys with him. 

“We’re not here for the money… or not _just_ for the money.” Oxford moved a bit closer. 

“Oh yeah, you think there’s some fucking about to happen, right?” Deran asked. He wasn’t about to let this asshole fuck him. He was horny and a bit hard up but he wasn’t that hard up.

“I know there is. You see, there are six of us and only one of you. I think we can take turns and all get a piece of that ass.” Oxford licked his lips and the one in the pink t-shirt grabbed his crotch. 

This wasn’t going to end well. Craig waking up would be awesome right about now. But that wasn’t going to happen for another few hours after he slept off some of what he’d snorted and drank. 

It happened really fast and even though Deran tried to make a run for the back room where he could lock the door and call someone. Hell, he was even thinking 911 would be a good idea. But before he could make it he was tackled by a big fucker in khaki pants and a tank top. He remembered thinking it was an odd combination when the world swam as he was whacked over the head with something solid. 

When he woke he was naked on one of the tables, his cock was in some dudes mouth who was fingering his ass. He thrust up and twisted his hips, his back lifted from the table only to be forced back down with strong hands. 

“And he’s back boys and boys. Great timing. Though that was a bit harsh. Your dick is too big to shove down someone’s throat without a little warning,” Oxford said as Khaki tank top coughed. 

“Should try to suck someone if you can’t take it all,” Deran said with a bit too much cockiness for a naked man being held down by three other men. 

“Let’s see if you can take it all,” one of the other guys said in a scratchy voice that sounded like he smoked way too much. 

“I wouldn’t…” Deran was started to say when hands closed around his throat, cutting off his air supply and his words at the same time. He tried to fight but it was useless. He felt someone take his place between his legs and a thick head placed at his still tight ass. He had only had a finger and he knew this was going to hurt. Something cold and wet drizzled over his hole and the man’s dick. 

Right when the world started to spin the hands left his throat and he gasped for air, a hard cock pushed its way into his body. He tried to scream but ended up coughing. The pain was intense while flashes of light burst in his vision. 

“Fuck, he’s so fucking tight,” the man grunted. “He’s fucking squeezing my cock with every cough.” 

Deran coughed and tried to pull back his body and found he couldn’t. He couldn’t move and the cock only pushed further into him. The pain didn’t stop his anger. He glared at the man fucking him and couldn’t not fight. He rocked his body, twisted and fought. It didn’t do any good. 

The man between his legs found a rough rhythm and began moaning as he fucked him. Khaki tank was back sucking his dick. He was getting hard and he so didn’t want to be. Deran’s head turned and he could see the good-looking guy still knocked out on the floor. 

Suddenly the cock in his ass was pulled out and someone said now. Now what? There was a pinch in his bicep and when he looked over he saw a needle pulling out of his arm. “What the fuck?”

“You say that a lot. Don’t worry, there’s plenty more fucking coming. That’s just something to make you a little more docile. Holding you down is taking all of us and well, we’d like to do more than hold you down all morning,” Oxford said. His shirt was unbuttoned and lay open to reveal a very nice chest and abs. Deran didn’t want to like what he saw, but he did. Why was he checking out one of his rapists? Whatever they just shot him up with… Fuck. 

He was lifted by another guy. Was hard to tell who was who now that the clothes were falling away. They all wore the same weird ass mask. White with a creepy smile and chubby cheeks painted pink. 

When he was shifted around, he tried to gain some semblance of where he was and what was happening. It was wrong and he didn’t want it. He didn’t want to have these guys fucking him and he didn’t want to have no control over the situation. The anger was building and he was thinking he might just get back to himself when he felt a cock sliding inside of him. He moaned and his head dropped back on the one behind him. The one with his cock filling him. 

“This is much better,” it was the voice of Oxford. He didn’t know the other voices but that one he did. “You like having a hard cock in your ass, don’t you?” 

That was a stupid question. Of course, he did. He was lifted just a bit by strong hands and the cock inside him began thrusting and he couldn’t help it, he moaned again. 

“N… no. Pah.. p-please,” he begged but it sounded even to him like he was begging in the way a lover does. 

“No worries, Deran, you’ll be coming before you know it.” Oxford was cocky and between his legs when he opened his eyes. He hadn’t even realized he had closed them. 

Deran watched that mask and before he could grasp what was happening he felt another cock trying to push inside him. 

“God, n-no. Please,” he begged and when he looked down he watched as Oxford’s cock breached his body. “Ugh!” He grunted. The pressure was too much and if he could scream he thought he might of. What came out inside was moan after moan while the cock slowly buried itself inside of him. 

Deran had never felt so much pressure. He’d had lover’s who had a big cock, but this was unbearable. He thought he would split open. But beyond that… when Oxford started to pull back… there was pleasure. Immense pleasure and his hands clawed at Oxford’s chest, digging into his flesh for purchase. He needed to hold on to something and all that was around him was flesh. 

Oxford was pushing in again and the heat rocketed up Deran’s spine. Sweat beaded on his body and when someone squeezed his cock he came in hot splashes and grunts. 

Both cocks thrust into him, fighting his tightening walls that contracted with his orgasm. He couldn’t stop the feeling. It was like hot tingling running up and down his body. They fucked him harder… faster… making his body shake and convulse. 

“Nah-no,” he cried. He didn’t want this despite how his body was responding. He didn’t want it. 

There was a loud noise. And another. And another. Over and over the noise sounded. Something hot and wet splashed his chest and both cocks slipped from his body and he fell forward. 

“I got you, Deran,” a familiar voice said and when he opened his eyes, Craig was holding him. 

“Craig… I couldn’t… couldn’t stop. There was a needle…” he was so lost and when he looked around him there were bodies littering the floor. 

“Cops’ll be here. The gun. So loud,” Deran was trying to make some sense but it wasn’t coming together right. The words were jumbled even though in his head he knew what he wanted to say. 

“It was silenced, Deran. No one’s coming.” Craig picked his brother up and moved him to the other side of the bar. He heard a groan and quickly turned and pointed at the noise. 

“No, he’s just some guy they knocked out.” This time the words were easier. But he was still blurry and disoriented. “He needs help, Craig.” 

“I don’t give a fuck, you are who I’m worried about.” Craig knew his brother couldn’t see it but there was blood running down Deran’s legs. Those fuckers were raping him. Whatever drug they gave him made his body enjoy it, but his mind was going to be fucked over it. 

“Witness…” Deran started to explain but Craig nodded. This guy would be able to tell people he saw a bunch of dead bodies and only the Cody brothers left standing. 

“Jesus,” the long-haired stranger said. He was looking around. Six bodies were on the ground but his eyes were all for Deran once he’d seen the entire room. He saw the bartender in the arms of some bigger guy who had obviously interrupted a rape. 

“Fuck,” Craig said. Then he decided to try to explain. “I didn’t have a choice, those assholes were raping my brother.” 

“I believe you,” the long-haired stranger said. He reached up and rubbed his scalp. “I think he’s losing consciousness.” He got up and stumbled before making it to the two men left standing. “I can help.” 

“You don’t look too hot either…” Craig started to say. 

“Let him help… the bodies… need to get them out…” Deran’s voice was sounding less lucid as if the drug was making a second round. “Call J.” 

Craig shook his head as Deran passed out. He carried Deran back to his office and laid him on the sofa. “You help him and if you so much as touch him funny I will kill you much slower than I did them.” Craig glared at the long-haired stranger who followed them. 

“I would never. Look, I’m a nurse, I can help him. I’ll take care of him, I promise.” The stranger looked Craig directly in the eye. “I’m Kevin Johnson.” 

“Okay, Kevin Johnson. Take care of him.” Craig covered his brother with a blanket and exited the room with his phone already open and dialing J. 

Kevin nodded and moved a chair to sit next to the bartender. He pulled his hand out and checked his pulse. It was a bit elevated but that was to be expected. He guessed it wasn’t higher because of the drug that he’d been given. 

He thought it would be okay to go get a few towels and clean him up as best he could. When he left the office he saw the brother lifting one of the bodies. 

_Thanks, boys, I’ll take it from here._ Kevin Johnson had been obsessed with Deran Cody for the better part of a year. He knew what his family did, knew most the business “Smurf” owned and was surprised to see Deran slowly venturing out on his own. He was becoming ready for a serious relationship. He wished there was another way to make Deran rely on him. But this was the only way he could see working. Now he would nurse him back to health. Care for him and within no time he would have him.


End file.
